Fall Out Boy Goes to Hogwarts
by SparklePo
Summary: Welcome. I see you found our "little" and "story"


Fall out boy goes to Hogwarts

By Alex Duguay and Colton Lieske

One day, after a long day of playing bass, Pete said sorry, and left.

Pat was all "Fak you, Peter. The only way I could forgive you is if we got invited to a magic school!" a huge ass owl swooped in and nailed pat in the face " holy shit we got invited to Hogwarts" exclaimed Pete. "your still not forgiven I didn't know about the owl previously" yelled pat. "Bye mom", said everyone to their moms as they boarded the train on platform 9 ¾. "Balls" said Pete, for no reason. "Im so happy we're finally going to a magic school" exclaimed Pat. Suddenly a huge troll hit the train with large stick. "expelliamus" yelled harry potter nocking the troll to the ground. " thanks harry" said pat. Pete and pat sat on the train and ate candies that were magic. "hey" yelled Hermione "that's the restricted section of the library". "but I freaking love books" said pat. "ok but be fast I don't want to get caught" said Hermione. After hours of being on that train, it finally got to Hogwarts. "All first years, get in the boat" Said Snape. So Pete, Pat, Andrew, Joe got in the boats. "Oh shit! Shark!" Yelled Patrick! The giant squid jumped out of the water and ate Andrew. "I wish I didn't even come here" said Pete. "not me I like magic" said Patrick. They made it across the lake and only three died. They got to the hall and were about to get to their teams. McGonogale said "Pete Wentz, get sorted" "yeah pete come get sorted" said hagrid " that man is a heavy set fellow" said Patrick " shut your face pat he is my friend" said pete. "you don't even fucking know him pete" said pat. Pete went to raven claw cause he's a fag. "Fak you Conlan!" Said one of the slitherin kids at the siltherin table in the dining hall at Hogwarts in london in england. "HEY! That's not goddamn nice!" Said Pat. "Well not everything has to be nice!" Said the slitherin kid. "That's it!" Pat said. Pat then took the trident away from the guards and thrust it in the kids penis and balls. "Fucking!" Said the slitherin kid. Then he died. " did you hear your old friend the dragon has returned " said joe. Then the dragon picked up pat and put him in his nest. "oh no pat is scared of heights" said pete .then pat used spells to get down and said " fuck you I aint scared of no heights". the dragons babies cried. "what the fuck was all this" said snape. "Oh shit the oven is on!" "AT HOME!" Said Pete! The next day, sedrick diggery said, "Hey pete, your house burned down last night" "D:" Said pete. He also said "How did you know?" "It was all the over the magic news" said Sedrick. Pete pulled out a cross bow and shot the fuck out of sedrick with it. "Wheres Carl?" asked Rick. " hey check this out" said arogog. It was a polly juice potion they all took it to turn into pete. Joe was allergic and died. Snape saw severale petes and thought he was on acid. Pat tried to save joe because he is pretty fast but he failed. "is no one mad joe just died" asked pat. " fuck that where at Hogwarts" said pete. "Hey, whos that?" said pete that's cho change of raven claw. I love her said Pete. Pete Went up to her and they started making out. And then there was sex. Thought watching them do was gross so he left for hogsmede. When in town he went to get butter beer. It was good. The dragon returned for round 4 but pat was ready he pulled out his wand and used a spell on it. Pete and cho were done so they went to get butter beer. But snape jumped out and said " hault you are first years you cant go". "im a fucking adult plus you let pat go" said pete. sanpe said " yeah because I thought he was gay". "Ok, who ate all the damn pizza roles?" Said Ben Barns. The sun set slowly over Hogwarts as all the students returned home. "its romantic outside" said pat. "your gay" said pete. Snape jumped out of the nearest bush and yelled " ha! New it" and then went home. When back in the castle they all went to bed for the first time at Hogwarts and pat freaked the fuck out cuz he left his stuffed animals at home. Pat Finally fell asleep because he pissed in his bed. The warmth of the urine soaking his sheets reminded him of home. That night, he dreamed a dream that was more than a dream. His dream was back in Vietnam. He was back in the jungle. Back in the darkness. He was walking with his platoon on a trail not far from the village of Tra Binh Dong, about 23 Kilometers west in fact. If we're being frank. If you want to find out where he was exactly on a fucking map. They were walking and that's when pat first laid eyes on pete. Pete was hanging on a tree playing his cool ass riff on bass (his only cool as riff on bass). Pat already knew he was in love for pete. Pat wanted sex but did not know how to ask so he began on 50 shades of greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, the Koreans jumped out of the bushes and lit the troop up pete was shot eight time seeing how he was a hanging target from a tree. One of the shot went straight through his penis and that is why he sucks, it is also why his wife broke his heart and valentines day was just around the corner. Back at Hogwarts they started their first class but they all skipped to find joe who they apparently forgot was dead.


End file.
